


Save me-Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Save me-Drarry

Harry paced his house in grimmaulds place. He still couldn't believe Kingsley hadn't freed Draco of all charges after the war. 

Draco, his beautiful Draco, who had been locked up in azkaban for nearly two months right now and seemed to be weaker and more pale every time Harry visited him. And it made Harry sick with worries. 

The wizegamot would decide Draco's punishment today and Harry was nautious from stress.  Suddenly, an owl came flying through the window. A letter on its leg.  
Harry recognised Draco's handwriting and opened the letter in one go. 

'My dear Harry.  
My sweet, secret lover

Today, they told me my hearing would be earlier than they originally had planned. I have only five minutes before we leave as I am writing you this letter at 10 am. 

I don't know if they sent you a notice about it, and I don't think this letter will be sent and reach you in time.  

But I really hope to see you in the courtroom, it would make all of this a little more sufferable. Seeing you is all I want right now. 

I can't lie to you, my sweet golden boy. I know you will immediately know when I lie to you.

I'm scared Harry, I've never been so scared in my life , nor have I ever felt so weak. I can barely stand on my feet and I'm always cold, I guess that's what dementors do to you. 

I'm afraid they will sentence me to the dementors kiss, Harry.  
That's why I need you to know that I love you, no matter what. I always have and I always will. We are destined to be together and I'm sure I will find you again.

Now, I don't want you to feel guilty, Harry. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, you made me happy when everything was wrong. 

You've done everything you could to save me.  
You just chose the wrong person to try and save. 

I have to go now, the dementors are going to take me to court. 

Goodbye for now, and remember I love you, always. 

Your dragon  
Draco'

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. He needed to get to London, and fast! He ran to get his jacket and shoes on when he heard the thud of the morning prophet falling on the floor. Harry ran to retrieve it and his heart broke when he saw the bold title of the main article on the front page. 

 

"Death eater Draco Malfoy gets dementors kiss 

By our representative, Rita Skeeter. 

Draco Malfoy , one of the sentenced death eaters from the wizarding war, has been sentenced to the dementors kiss after barely two months in azkaban. The kiss was executed  
without further delay. Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, fainted by seeing her son like this and had to be brought to st. Mungo's where she will stay for further research. "

 

"No..." Harry gasped, his eyes filling with tears. It was too late, Draco, his precious Draco, was now soulless. Barely alive... And Harry hadn't even been there to support him in his last moments. 

That thought struck Harry like a train.  
Draco must have been mortified, and I wasn't even fucking there! I'm a worthless boyfriend. 

Harry was properly sobbing right now, but he didn't even care. He didn't care about anything anymore as he stared at the article. To make it even worse, there was a picture in the paper of Draco's last moment, as the dementor was merely an inch from dracos scared face. It was more than Harry could take . 

Two days later , the prophet published the following article.

"Boy who lived is man who jumped.

The boy who lived is no more. The wizarding world is grieving Harry James Potter, whose body was found beneath Lancaster building by his close friend Rubeus Hagrid.

Forensic experts and healers alike confirm that potter jumped to his death from the top of the building.  
The boy who lived became the man who jumped. But what caused his suicide? 

Read the complete report on page 5."


End file.
